Total Drama Pandemonium
by Ironwood811
Summary: What is all of the 22 original campers came back for a chance to win? This time, though, its 5,000,000. Who will win? Will it be Trent, the deranged, nine-lover? Or Katie, the first-half of the Wonder Twins to be eliminated in season one? How about Ezekiel, the failure of the 22 originals? Or will it be someone else? Join Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet in Total Drama Pandemonium!


**This is my first competition fanfic, so it may be a little raw, but I hope to get better and better each chapter. Also, this chapter is just an introduction of the characters. I, also, know that this is only 4,000 words, but I plan to have the challenge/elimination chapters be at least 7,500-10,000 words. So without further a do, here is Total Drama Pandemonium!**

_Disclaimer__-I do not own Total Drama or any of the contestants, but if I did, I would give Beth, Zoey, and Sky a personality, instead of having them be boring Mary-Sues._

* * *

Chris is standing at the dock of the new and improved Camp Wawanakwa. He has an evil grin slapped on his face, telling you that he's ready to standby, and watch some torture happen to others.

"This is where the journey began for our original twenty-two contestants," Chris shouted, "so on this season of Total Drama, we are bringing them all back to have a shot at five million dollars. I am your stunning host, Chris McLean, and welcome to Total Drama Pandemonium!"

_theme song plays_

After the theme song is done playing, the camera zooms in at a boat coming to shore, then the camera turns it's attention to Chris, but the cameraman puts the camera too close to Chris's face.

"The camera is too close to my face!" Chris exclaims as the cameraman backs up, "We don't want people to see that close up!" Chris clears his throat as the first boat drops off the first contestant.

"He is the lovable oaf, who won Total Drama Island, please help me in welcoming Owen!" Chris exclaims as Owen jumps onto the dock with an enthusiastic expression.

"Hey Chris!" Owen says excitedly as he hugs the host with the most. As he puts Chris down, he asks, "Where's Chef? I'd love it if I could eat some of his delightful food!"

Chris, still trying to get his breath after being squeezed to death by Owen, softly yells, "Wait until the other contestants come!" As Chris finishes his sentence, the second boat makes it to the dock. This boat is different, though, because it brings out two contestants. They were both of the opposite sex, and when they came out of the boat, they were arguing.

"Dang, this is the complete opposite of how they acted in Total Drama Action," Chris pointed out. The girl stopped arguing with her boyfriend, to shoot a cold glare at Chris. "Shut it McLean!" exclaimed the girl.

Chris chuckled, then said, "Everyone say hello to a fan-favorite couple comprised of Geoff and Bridgette! So, what were you two fighting about?"

Geoff decided to join the conversation by saying, "I wouldn't like to talk about it." Apparently, Bridgette didn't hear Geoff, or didn't care what he said because she decided to tell us why she is mad. "Geoff, here, just doesn't realize that when your in a relationship, that you can't just tell people that they are hot!"

Chris was shown with a smirk. "Love the drama. It's gold for the ratings! Now, can you make your way to the end of the dock, like Owen did?" The couple did as they were told, with Bridgette dragging Geoff by the ear, causing everyone to hear some yelps.

"Ahem! The spotlight should be on me, so shut up!" Chris calms down, then continues to speak, "Now, let's welcome the two people who brought bore to our eyes every time we saw them. Please welcome Beth!" Beth has a huge smile on her face as she comes out of the boat.

"Guess what Chris! Me and Brady are still dating!" Beth stated. Chris is seen in shock, "He has those looks, and he stays with you! He could do so much better." Chris takes a breath, "Anyways since you don't cause any drama ever, because your so boring, how about you leave me, so we have time for the more dramatic contestants. Beth does as she is told, walking to the end of the dock, but has an offended look on her face.

"How mean! I'm not boring!" Beth exclaims. "I like making friends, and taking trips!" As she looks around, Beth asks the contestants, "Guys, am I boring?" Bridgette and Geoff were too busy arguing to listen, and Owen just went up to her and said, "I'd love to eat you, you juicy chicken strip." Beth looks confused, "Owen?"

As the next boat comes, Chris starts to announce the contestants. "These next two contestants are a couple, one has attitude, and the other has mad skills, let's give a big hello to Harold and Leshawna!" "You are so lucky I'm not kicking your little booty Chris! I don't want to be here!" Leshawna exclaimed. Harold agreed, uttering, "Gosh Chris, me and my luscious Leshawna liked it when we had two seasons off the show, why'd you have to bring us back?"

"The cash prize is five million dollars, so do you want to play now?" Chris questioned. "Gosh Chris, when you put it like that, I think I want to play now." "Me too sugar baby!" Chris grinned at their responses. "Great, now please, if you would, go to the end of the dock.

Leshawna and Harold walk to the end of the dock. Leshawna goes to Bridgette and Geoff, while Harold goes to Beth.

Over by Leshawna, our favorite couple made up of Bridgette and Geoff were still mad at each other. "Come on you guys, you two are the perfect couple. I agree Geoff shouldn't have told you that another girl was hot, but everyone makes mistakes, can't you forgive him?" Leshawna asked. Bridgette was deliberating whether to take Geoff back or not. The decision was quick and obvious when after three seconds of thinking, Bridgette came over to Geoff and slapped him. "Ow, what was that for?" Geoff loudly questioned while putting his hands on where Bridgette slapped him. "That's payback! Now, since I got it, I really miss our make out sessions, can we start one?" Geoff nods, resulting in the ultimate make out session, which made Leshawna feel awkward.

"Hey Beth. How are you and Brady doing?" Harold asks Beth. Beth looks up at Harold, and responds, "Good. Hey, um, do you think I'm boring?" Harold looks around with a worried look on his face. "Oops, have to go, I heard Leshawna call my name." Beth, again, confused, states, "Leshawna is a few feet away from me, and I didn't hear her." Harold looks down at his wrist, and then looks up at Chris, yelling, "Gee, ain't it time for the next boat?" Beth looks down, knowing what Harold is trying to do.

"Now, let's meet our next two people. They are known as the Wonder Twins. Yep, that's right. Get your earplugs out, and plug them in your ears quickly as Katie and Sadie come!" After Chris says that, he does as he said, putting the ear plugs in his ears. Everyone else came prepared with ear plugs, except for one person.

"Wait, I don't have ear plugs." Beth sadly states.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeh, Sadie, we are finally back!" Katie says excitedly.

"I know Katie. It's been, like 4 seasons since we've been on." Sadie adds.

"And now we're here!" Katie shouts. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh!" the Wonder Twins shout.

"Aah, my ears, my beautiful ears!" Beth moans in pain. The contestants with ear plugs in their ears look at her and feel bad.

"Okay, well, go celebrate at the end of the dock."

"Okay, let's go Sadie!" Katie squeals as she and her BFFFL walk to Beth.

"Hi Beth, are you excited!" Sadie screams.

"Aah, you guys keep hurting my ears!" Beth complains

Katie looks at Beth with a sad look, "Okay, we'll leave. Come on Sadie."

"Okay!" Sadie says as she walks with Katie towards Owen. Katie, Sadie, and Owen struck up a conversation as the next boat arrived.

"Since the Wonder Twins just got here, we decided to give them a gift. These next two guys are Katie and Sadie's favorites. Here they come now, its Justin and Trent!" Justin and Trent walk out of the boat. Justin has his shirt off, and Trent just has his guitar case over his shoulder.

"I've returned ladies." Justin says, hoping to swoon the girls. Sadly, it only swooned one girl.

"Justin, I love you!" Sadie screams. Katie looks at Sadie, heartbroken, "Don't you remember, me and you are supposed to have Trent together?" When Trent heard this, he ran behind Bridgette and Geoff. "Justin is evil!"

Sadie looked at Katie, then at Justin, then again at Katie, "I don't care, he's all mine!" Katie shrugged, "Okay, that means I get Trent all to myself." Katie walked around the dock, looking for Trent. She did not realize that he was behind the smooching, blonde couple. "Trent, where are you?"

"That's it. Only one girl? Also, why does the one girl have to be the fat girl." Justin groaned. Sadie looked up at him in a shocked, and disheartened face. She can't help, but cry and run to Katie. "You were right Katie. Justin is a jerk!" Sadie sobs.

Katie cheers up, "Don't worry Sadie, we can both have Trent, once we find him." Katie continues to look for Trent, as Sadie joins.

"Now, here comes the next boat. That boat is carrying everybody's best friend. He likes group hugs, animals, and his mother, it's DJ!" Chris introduces. DJ comes out with his pet bunny. "Me and Bunny the Seventh are here to win." DJ pauses, "Unless that curse comes back." DJ shivers at that last part.

Owen eyes popped out, "I forgot to bring Mr. Coconut!"

"Don't worry, Owen, my man, Mr. Coconut was part of the first season, so he'll be in this season." Chris calms Owen down.

Owen, still hyper and worried, asks, "When will he be here?"

"He's here already as an intern. He was such a good intern in the preparing stages of the season that I had him for dinner." Chris chuckles then grins.

"You gave him dinner! How nice!" Owen says with glee. "Yep, I gave him dinner." Chris sarcastically says, with a chuckle. "Now, DJ, my man, if you could just move down the dock please."

DJ was stunned, "Aren't you going to ask me any questions?" Chris thought for a second, before saying, "Nah." DJ shrugged it off, then went to Beth.

"Hey Beth!" DJ said. Beth looked over at DJ, with a worried look on her face. "Hey DJ! Am I boring?"

DJ starts to sweat a little, "Um." DJ looks around, trying to escape this conversation. "Oh my gosh, do you here that, my phone buzzed. I must have missed a phone call from momma. I have to called her back." DJ runs away, faking that he is dialing his mom's phone number.

Beth looks down, mad at herself "Hmph! I know that I'm not boring!"

As DJ runs to the other end of the dock, he passes by Katie and Sadie. Katie looked up and saw him pass by, while Sadie was still focused on looking for Trent.

"Oh my gosh, Sadie! Have you ever noticed how hot DJ looks?" Katie asks her BFFFL.

"Ooh, somebody's got a crush! Does this mean I get Trent all to myself?" Sadie asks.

Katie nudges Sadie, "Come on silly, do you think he's hot?"

"Do you?" Sadie questions. "Yeah." Katie answers. "That's all that matters." Sadie answers in a giggle form.

"I want to date him!" Katie exclaims

"Wait a couple weeks, know him better, and let him know you better." Sadie advises Katie.

"Thanks for the advise Sadie!" Katie squeals.

"Next up are the two enemies, gone friends, its Courtney and Gwen!"

"Gwen!" Trent shouts as he jumps out from behind Geoff and Bridgette.

"There you are!" Sadie screams as she runs after him. Trent doesn't notice Sadie's screams because he's too heart struck on Gwen, so Sadie runs over Trent, and falls on him.

"Oh my God! Trent, are you okay?" Gwen loudly questions. Trent gives a thumbs up, then moans in pain.

Sadie gets off Trent, "Sorry." Trent sees that she's ashamed of herself, then says, "It's okay, I understand." As Trent gets up, he glances at Gwen real quickly, and sees her smiling at him. All Trent could think was, 'Her and Duncan broke up, maybe she's open again?'

"So, Chris, before we start this season, I'd like to remind you that I have my lawyers on speed dial. If you do anything to me or Gwen, your dead." Courtney reprimands Chris.

As Courtney passes by the contestants with Gwen, she stops at a certain red head. "Hello Harold. I would like to say that I forgive you."

Harold looks surprised, "Well, thanks!"

After that Courtney walks past them, but Gwen stays.

"Girl, you got Courtney to forgive my sugar pie? I can't believe it!" Leshawna surprisingly says.

Gwen nods her head slowly, "Yep, if she wanted to be friends with me again, she had to forgive my best friend's boyfriend. Now can you forgive her, and be friends with her?"

Leshawna thinks for a second, then replies, "I will, eventually."

After, their conversation is over, Gwen catches up with Courtney. Courtney ended up standing by Trent. When Gwen came over, she caught Trent's eye. "Hey Gwen!"

Gwen looked to her side to see Trent. "Oh, hey Trent."

"Here comes the next boat. It's the modeling world's favorite Total Drama couple, here they come now! It's Tyler and Lindsay!" Chris shouts. As the host looks up, though, he groans, "Oh God." You see the boat pull up with Lindsay doing a pageantry wave on the front of the boat, and in the back, just like in Total Drama, Tyler is water skiing.

"This time, I will make it!" Tyler screams, water skiing into the dock. Surprisingly, he succeeds at water skiing, not wiping out, or hitting something. "Yeah!"

"The screen goes back to Chris helping Lindsay down the steps. Tyler is jumping for joy in the boat. He closes his eyes in glee, and steps down, but doesn't feel anything. Tyler opens his eyes and finds out that he stepped too far to the right, and is, now, off the steps. "Oh crap!" Tyler falls down, splashing in the water, but not before his head bonks on the dock on the way down.

Everybody, including the host, winces in pain and fear.

"Oh my gosh, Tyler! Are you okay?!" Bridgette yells in a worried. Tyler pops out of the water, saying, "I'm alright." After saying that, Tyler smiled, and four teeth fell out of his mouth.

They eventually get Tyler on the dock, and in dry clothes. "I'm so confused. Where's Tyler?" Tyler is stunned, thinking that she knew who he was ever since World Tour. "I'm Tyler." he says.

Lindsay observes him, up and down. "Your not Tyler, your Tyson!" Tyler face-palms.

Lindsay looked down the line, and saw Beth. "Hi Bertha!"

Beth looked up, "Oh, hey Lindsay! Um, am I boring."

"Heavens no!" Lindsay exclaimed. "Your not boring because your my BFF."

"Sweet?" Beth questions as she wonders if she should be taking an answer from a dumb person, Lindsay.

Tyler sees Geoff, and makes his way to him. Sadly, Tyler falls three times, and gets five splinters on his way to Geoff.

"Next, is our own little gay couple. One is a fan-favorite to all, and the other is a fan-favorite for a purple-haired stalker. Let's welcome our favorite couple, Noah and Cody!"

"We're not a couple!" Noah complains.

"Yeah, I have my eyes on Gwen. Talking about Gwen, I found out that she dumped Duncan. She's open!" Cody creepily states.

"Cody! We're just friends!" Gwen protests.

Noah grabs out a book and starts to read it.

"Are you even going to try this year?" Chris questions the book worm.

"I don't know, maybe." Noah replies.

"You do realize that the cash prize is five million dollars, right?"

"No, the prize money is two dollars, and fifty cents." Noah sarcastically said.

"I could eliminate you right now if you start becoming a sarcastic jerk!" Chris yells.

Noah shrugs, "Okay, eliminate me. I don't care if I'm here. Hate to break it to you honey, but this show is losing rankings."

"Grr, you are so lucky I need all twenty-two of you for this season! Just go with Cody to the end of the dock!" Chris shouted.

Noah looked around. "Where is Cody?" They spotted Cody drooling over Gwen's every move, with Trent doing the same behind her. Gwen noticed only Cody, though.

"Can you stop hovering over me? Ugh, boys!" Gwen complains.

"Okay, you found your lover, now go to the end of the dock!" Chris impatiently yelled.

"We're not dating!" Noah and Cody exclaimed simultaneously as they walked to the end of the dock.

"Okay, just say what you want to say. Anyways, our next contestant is a sexist who became feral. Its Ezekiel!" Chris shouts.

"Yo, yo, yo! Its the Zeke-master, and I'm here to win!" Ezekiel comes out and says, receiving chuckles from a few people, including Chris.

"Its funny how you say that every time, and yet you still can't pass the first challenge." Chris states while wiping a tear from his eye.

"This year, I will win!" Ezekiel confidently says as he walks towards Bridgette. Every five seconds, or so, he'd move one step closer to her. Bridgette noticed, and stopped making out with Geoff to hit Ezekiel on the head.

"Pervert!" Bridgette yells.

"Next is our Queen Bee. She's the original villain, our villain queen. Its Heather!" Chris shouts.

Heather walks out of the boat, and notices only one person. She chases after that person, ignoring Chris completely.

"Your dead, feral boy!" Heather screams as she chases poor Ezekiel. "I'm going to get you for taking my million!"

While Ezekiel was running, he yells at Chris, "Tell them! Tell them the truth now!"

"What is he talking about?" Beth asks.

"Um, Heather!" Chris screams, which made Heather stop chasing Ezekiel, "Ezekiel didn't take the money away from you. That was an intern. Ezekiel was at Playa De Losers the whole time after he was out. We just thought it would be interesting if Ezekiel was feral. Zeke refused, so we transformed one of my interns to look like Zeke, but feral."

"Okay, so where's that intern. I need my revenge!" Heather angrily states.

"Where do you think he is?" Chris asks out loud. "He fell in a volcano. He's dead."

"Good riddance!" Heather stated, making her receive angry glares from everyone, minus Lindsay.

Lindsay was counting her fingers, and kept getting nine because she kept forgetting to count the pinky finger. Trent stopped his angry glare when he heard Lindsay, and was pleased to her that she kept counting to nine.

"Heather! I agree that the intern was a psychopath, but that doesn't mean that you should be happy that someone died!" Bridgette angrily screams.

"Whatever!" Heather says as she walks over to Lindsay.

"Next is a girl who competed in one season, and got out because of her anger issues. Its Eva!" Chris says.

"Oh no!" Bridgette yells in fear.

"Don't worry babe, I'll protect you." Geoff says as he let Bridgette hide behind him.

Eva got off the bus, and again, just like Heather noticed a certain person, and went straight to that certain person, ignoring Chris completely, but, since she dislikes Chris, she decided to purposely drop her bags of dumbbells on his feet.

"Aah!" Chris screams in agonizing pain as he lifts the weights off his feet.

Eva just keeps walking to that certain person, still, ignoring Chris's pain.

"Hey sexist! If you say anything sexist on this season, your dead! You got it?" Eva yells in Ezekiel's face as Ezekiel nodded, scared to death.

Eva, then, turned around to see a blonde-girl hiding behind Geoff.

"Hey party boy, scram! Move out of the way!" Eva yells.

Geoff replied, saying "No! I'm not going to let you hurt Bridgette!"

"You should've listened to me!" Eva says as she kneed Geoff in the, err, kiwis.

"My nuts!" Geoff screams as he holds his, err, nuts in his hands.

Bridgette looks up and sees Eva, and starts to shiver.

Eva takes a deep breath and calmly says, "Sorry for being so mean to you when I came back in season one. I was mean because you were the only girl left on my team, and you voted for me. I shouldn't have done it, and I'm sorry."

Bridgette looks up with a smile on her face. "It's okay!"

"But you better not vote for me again!" Eva yells in Bridgette's face.

"O-O-Okay." Bridgette said, scared to death.

"Next is a bad boy, that had it all. The ladies, the cash, and the respect of others. He still has the cash, but he lost the other two in the long run. He also blew up my mansion! Its Duncan!"

Like the previous two contestants, Duncan ignores Chris and walks right past him.

"Really? Why are you guys ignoring me? I'm the star of show!" Chris complains.

"Because your annoying!" Duncan states, blankly. "Anyways, hey Princess! Hey Pasty! Do you guys want me again, yet?"

"No, you jerk! Don't call me Pasty, or Courtney, Princess anymore. You prick!" Gwen hollers at Duncan.

Courtney goes over and whispers something in Gwen's ear, that makes both girls smirk.

"Okay, me and Gwen have decided to give you one more chance Duncan." Courtney says.

"Sweet!" Duncan happily says.

"Yeah, so, um, me and Courtney want to give you a kiss on the cheek." Gwen says as Courtney and her lean over to kiss Duncan. All of a sudden, Courtney and Gwen push Duncan in the water.

Duncan pops out of the water, looking like he is steaming with anger, as people laugh at him, and gives approving nods at Courtney and Gwen.

"Jerk!" Courtney and Gwen say simultaneously.

"Our last contestant is a redhead who is psycho, and broke up with Owen. This made Owen sing the very sad song called 'Oh My Izzy', which means that the last contestant is obviously Izzy!" Chris says, and looks to the end of the dock to see no ship, no Izzy, no anything, but water.

"Where is she?" Chris wonders.

All of a sudden, Izzy is seen skydiving off a plane. "Woo hoo!"Izzy yells as she hits the ground.

"Izzy! You were supposed to be in a boat!" Chris angrily states.

"Yeah, um, about that. One, my name is E-Scope. Two, E-Scope loves doing things that are thrilling. A boat ride isn't thrilling to E-Scope." Izzy says.

"Okay, but your name is Izzy! No ifs, ands, or buts about it!" Chris impatiently says.

"Ooh, Izzy, I like that name. You should become a name-giver!" Also, haha, you said butts!" Izzy cackles.

Chris face-palms, then says, "You name is Izzy! Also, I said buts with one T!"

"I know my name is Izzy, you gave me that name. I still think you said butts, with two T's" Izzy says.

Chris just face-palms, and gave up on the confused psycho.

"Ooh! Owen! Hey boyfriend!" Izzy loudly screams.

"Izzy, you broke up with me." Owen sadly states.

"Yeah, but that was when I was smart. I'm crazy again! Ha ha!" Izzy cackles.

"Sweet! We're back together! Yippee!" Owen squeals in a high-pitched tone. Almost as high as Katie and Sadie.

"Aah, my ears. They hurt again!" Beth screams while the others look at her sadly with earplugs in their ears again. Katie and Sadie didn't have any earplugs but they were okay.

"Why did Beth think that was loud?" Katie asks Sadie.

"I don't know." Sadie says. Apparently, the Wonder Twins have gotten used to their high-pitched squeals, that they don't notice when someone else does a high-pitched squeal.

Chris takes his earplugs out, then says, "That's all 22 original contestants, here to fight it out again! That's the end for this episode. What will the challenge be? What are the teams? Who will be eliminated first? My money is on Zeke."

"Hey!" Zeke screams, hurt by what Chris said.

"Find out next time on Total. Drama. Pandemonium!" Chris finishes as the screen goes black.


End file.
